falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Маккриди
Человек |Пол = Мужской |Локация = Литл-Лэмплайт Третий Рельс |Роль = Мэр Литл-Лэмплайта Наёмник Возможный напарник Выжившего |Организация = Туннельные змеи (до 2287 года) Стрелки (2287 год, ранее) |Род занятий = Мэр Литл-Лэмплайта (до 2281 года) Караванщик (до 2287 года) |Рождение = 2265 год |Семья = Люси — жена Дункан — сын |Квесты = По следам Спасение из Рая Они! Грибная сделка ---- Дальняя дорога |Карма = Добрый |SPECIAL = ---- |Производ. хар. = Очки здоровья: 35 Сопр. радиации: 10 Сопр. ядам: 25 Максимальный груз: 136 |Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = Лёгкое оружие: 34 Тяжёлое оружие: 32 Красноречие: 30 |Уровень = 1 |Файл диалога = MayorMacCready.txt CompanionMacCready.txt |Актёр = Марина Бакина («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = MayorMacCready CompanionMacCready |Дополнительно = 250pxМак-Криди в 2277 году }} Роберт Джозеф МаккридиFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 84.В Fallout 3 именуется Мэр Мак-Криди, в Fallout 4 — Маккриди. или Эр-Джей ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3 и Fallout 4, мэр Литл-Лэмплайта в 2277 году и проживающий в Содружестве наёмник в 2287 году. Описание Fallout 3 Cамоучка, родившийся на Столичной Пустоши, который решил заниматься оружейным делом. В свои 10 лет взялся за снайперскую винтовку и так до сих пор с ней не расстаётсяНа основании разговоров из Fallout 4.. В 2271 году во время обвала в пещерах Литл-Лэмплайта Мак-Криди был тяжело ранен, но 7-летняя врач Люси излечивает его от травм и спасает от смерти. С тех самых пор она заботилась о нём больше, нежели остальные, иногда умеряя его инстинкты толикой осторожности''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 82.. В 2274 году во время провозглашения Принцессы как нового мэра Литл-Лэмплайта та с самого начала заявляет, что само название должности мэра будет переименовано в «Принцессу». Разъярённый Мак-Криди в ответ на это бьёт её по носу и говорит всем, что их поселению нужен защитник, а не правитель, и что теперь он будет мэром''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 60. Про этот случай уточняет Сэмми в разговоре с Одиноким Путником.. Так как Мак-Криди взял город под свой контроль, Люси стала постоянно приглядывать за ним. Он служил мэром Литл-Лэмплайта два года (с 10-летнего возраста), с тех пор, как был избран другими жителями за ум, твёрдость и то, что не принимает пустой болтовни ни от кого. Он не боится взрослых и является идеальным примером. Мак-Криди воинственен, мал ростом (даже для своего возраста), с большим недоверием относится ко взрослым и готов оторвать голову любому ради защиты своих подопечных, зато очень лоялен к тем, кого считает друзьями. В 2277 году Мак-Криди встречает Одинокого Путника и позднее впускает его в Литл-Лэмплайт, открыв ворота, чтобы тот добрался до Убежища 87 через пещеры Лэмплайт. Мак-Криди занят патрулированием города, иногда его можно застать спящим у Барахольщика в его лавке. Он не постесняется выражаться матом, однако не будет атаковать в случае нападения со стороны. Мак-Криди ведёт патрулирование пещер Литл-Лэмплайта, и по пути его успевают доставать некоторые его обитатели: Люси просит достать лекарства для малышей, Эклер требует от него больше еды из-за постоянной нехватки припасов, а Джозеф просит раздобыть больше книг. Дав указания поисковым отрядам приносить больше припасов, при повторных вопросах Роберт отвечает всем, что уже дал указания, и просит следить Люси за тем, чтобы малыши соблюдали гигиену. Во время патрулирования по «своему городу» Мак-Криди старается опросить жителей о текущих делах, заодно боевито подтрунивая над ними. Fallout 4 МаккридиПеревод «1С». прожил в Литл-Лэмплайте до 2281 года, когда ему исполнилось 16 лет и, следуя порядку, покидает пещеры и отправляется в поисках различных заработков на Столичной Пустоши. Ранее был в составе «Туннельных змей». Вскоре он встречает Люси и при встрече представляется солдатом. В знак дружбы она делает фигурку деревянного солдатика и дарит её Маккриди. После сближения с Люси он женится на ней, и у них рождается сын Дункан. 100px|right|thumb|Деревянный солдатик, подаренный Люси Некоторое время Маккриди с Люси пробыли в Даймонд-ситиВадим Бобров при встрече с Маккриди приветственно возгласит: MacCready! Is good to see you, tovarisch. How is Lucy? She still as beautiful as I remember?. Спустя некоторое время Люси с сыном подвергается нападению диких гулей, в результате чего погибает, а Маккриди удаётся спасти лишь сына. Дункан начинает страдать тяжёлым заболеванием, и в поисках лекарства от неизвестной болезни (и притеснений растущего могущества Братства Стали) Маккриди отправляется в Содружество. Заработав себе репутацию профессионального наёмника, который решает не сбавлять обороты, Маккриди подаётся к «Стрелкам», где принимается за работу. Работая за неплохие деньги, Маккриди встречается с ужасными сторонами организации — убийствами невинных, разбоем, и после некоторого времени уходит из группы. По словам самих стрелков, Маккриди работал нестандартноОтмечает Уинлок в разговоре с Маккриди.. В 2287 году на момент появления Выжившего в Добрососедстве Маккриди находится в «Третьем Рельсе», где застаёт того разговаривающим с Уинлоком и Барнсом из банды «Стрелков». Уинлок предупреждает Маккриди, чтобы тот перестал работать в Содружестве на людей, которые работают против «Стрелков», иначе тому не избежать неприятностей. Из разговоров с ними выясняется, что Маккриди покинул организацию три месяца назад. Напарник Маккриди присоединится к Выжившему за 250 крышек (200 при должном уровне основной характеристики «Харизма»). В отличие от поведения в детстве, Маккриди не ругается матом и зачастую при желании «выразиться» обрывает себя на полуслове. Он делает это потому, что пообещал Дункану избавиться от этой дурной привычки, чтобы стать хорошим человеком. После разговора может дать некоторое количество боеприпасов (от обычных 10-мм патронов до ядерных блоков). В бою обычно (если есть возможнось) занимает позицию подальше от врагов, предпочитая по-снайперски расстреливать врагов из-за укрытий, но также, если этого не избежать, вступает в рукопашный бой, может выбивать оружие из рук противников. После достижения определённого уровня доверия Маккриди решит рассказать Выжившему про «Стрелков», чем начнёт квест «Дальняя дорога». После этого, спустя некоторое время, достаточное для повышения отношений с ним, Роберт решит рассказать Выжившему о своём прошлом, а позднее появляется возможность начать с ним роман. После завершения квеста и последующего повышения уровня доверия до максимума Маккриди обучает Выжившего способности «Смертельный выстрел» и вручает своего личного деревянного солдатика, который у него остался от жены. Реакции * Боготворит Выжившего и восхищается, если при разговоре попросить больше крышек за задание. * Одобряет убийство диких гулейПри получении деревянного солдатика и вопросе Выжившего о том, «сам ли он его сделал» и «рассказал ли он жене, что не солдат?», он объясняет свою ненависть к диким гулям: «… Она уже несколько лет как умерла (про жену). Мы по глупости решили укрыться на ночь на станции метро. Мы не знали что там полным-полно диких гулей. Они набросились на неё до того как я успел достать оружие. Разорвали её на части прямо у меня на глазах. Я ничего не смог поделать…». * Одобряет незаконные действия, такие как кражи и проникновения на чужую территорию (только до завершения квеста «Дальняя дорога», после становится равнодушен). * Одобрит попытку припугнуть первого помощника «Конститьюшн». * В восторге, если в ходе квеста «Ответная услуга» Выживший скажет Блейку, что ему знакома тяжёлая ситуация. * В восторге, если в ходе квеста «Мальчик в холодильнике» отказать Патрону в продаже Билли. * Не нравится, когда Выживший симпатизирует синтам при разговоре с Дездемоной в квесте «Дорога к свободе». * Станет враждебен, если попытаться убить Маровски. * В квесте «Тайна дома Кэботов» есть вариант выпустить Лоренцо или помочь Джеку убить его. Если открыть дверь камеры Лоренцо, это не понравится Маккриди, даже если Лоренцо уже мёртв. Помощь Джеку оценивается позитивно. * Не нравится, если в ходе случайной встречи с беглым синтом по имени Джулс уговорить Энджи и Фреда отпустить синта. * Не одобрит, если Выживший согласится прочистить трубы по просьбе Шена Кавольски, и одобрит, если Выживший откажется. * Не понравится, если в ходе квеста «Волшебное королевство» оставить Освальда Шокирующего в живых. * Не понравится, если в ходе квеста «Человеческий фактор» в ходе разговора с Джейкобом Орденом выбрать вариант — «Найти компромисс». * Понравится, если в ходе квеста «Человеческий фактор» в ходе разговора с Рослин Чамберс выбрать вариант «Пощадить Амелию». А затем понравится, если Выживший согласится на предложение Рослин Чамберс убить Амелию. Инвентарь Fallout 3 * Количество генерируется случайным образом Fallout 4 Квесты Fallout 3 * Спасение из Рая • В случае спасения детей из Парадиз-Фоллза мэр впустит Одинокого Путника и поднимет ворота в город без альтернативных проверок (применения способности «Вечное дитя» и навыка «Красноречие»). * По следам • Мак-Криди лично откроет Путнику ворота к двери в убийственный проход, ведущий в Убежище 87, и упомянет про вторую, якобы неработающую дверь, которая ведёт в Убежище, и просит подойти по поводу неё к Джозефу. * Они! • Можно уговорить Мак-Криди принять Брайана Уилкса в Литл-Лэмплайт с помощью способности «Вечное дитя» или «Красноречия». * Грибная сделка • При договорённости между Одиноким Путником и мэром возможна торговля пещерными грибами. Именно Мак-Криди даёт указания Люси и Эклеру обменивать грибы на странное мясо и баффаут, которые может приносить Одинокий Путник. 140px|right|thumb|[[Превентин|Лекарство для Дункана]] Fallout 4 * Поговорить с Маккриди • Этот неотмечаемый квест состоит из убеждения Маккриди присоединиться к протагонисту . * Дальняя дорога • При достижении высокого уровня доверия Маккриди попросит Выжившего помочь убить стрелков, которые изначально грозили ему расправой, а затем заняться поиском лекарства для своего сына. Заметки Fallout 3 * В игре Мак-Криди является ребёнком, которого (как и остальных детей в игре) невозможно убить. * У Мак-Криди бо́льшее количество реплик в начале диалогов с Путником, нежели у остальных персонажей игры, но если начинать диалог с ним много раз подряд при этом с ним прощаясь, то в конце концов он сильно разозлится и перестанет разговаривать с Путником. Диалог можно будет возобновить только через 24 игровых часа. * В ходе прохождения квеста «По следам» Мак-Криди даёт команду Стейси открыть ворота Лэмплайта для Одинокого Путника. Fallout 4 * Уровень отношений с Маккриди не может быть поднят выше 499 до момента завершения квеста «Дальняя дорога». * При взятии журналов Выжившим Маккриди упомянет, что ему тоже нравятся комиксы. * При активации радиосигнала радиостанции WRVR Маккриди упоминает радиостанцию «Новости Галактики» и Тридогнайта''I miss the Capital Wasteland Radio… Three Dog was a hell of a DJ''.. * Деревянный солдатик Маккриди изготовлен из керамики. * Маккриди нравится воровство. * Маккриди будет в восторге, если в квесте по спасению Эмоджин Кэббот припугнуть брата Томаса. Цитаты Fallout 3 : В локализованных диалогах мэра Мак-Криди звёздочками (***) заменены бранные слова. * «''Мэр управляет, пока остальным не надоест, тогда приходит новый мэр и даёт ему ***ды. Один продержался аж пять минут. А вот я — целых три года. Для многих малышей это значит, блин, что я, блин, Пожизненный Мэр. Меня это устраивает''». * «''Я мэр, а не нянька, дылда. Без понятия. Может, он там, у двери болтается. *** его знает''». * «''Организацию?! Да какая тут ваще, ***, организация? Анархия в чистом виде! И, ***, лучше вообще не придумать, *** на ***. Мы тут, блин, все не поместимся, так что рано или поздно всем, блин, придётся уходить. А там, снаружи, полная *** и безнадёга. Так что нам тут клёво, пока мы здесь, и какой-нибудь *** вроде меня *** рвёт, чтобы у всех остальных *** не лопнула''». * «''С чего это мне тебе доверять? Не с чего. От вас, дылд, одни проблемы. Я не позволю, чтобы с кем-нибудь ещё случилось то же, что и с Сэмми и Бельчонком». * «Ты меня убить хочешь, дылда. Ладно. Присылай его сюда, но никаких поблажек и прочего ему не будет. Пусть вкалывает, как все''». * «''Нужны мне твои тупые крышки. Я что тебе, здоровенный тупой дылда? Мы не пускаем сюда народ просто потому что им сюда захотелось. У нас другой порядок, и он не меняется. Ищи другой дом для своего маленького придурочного сиротки''». * «''А ну стой, мистер! Ещё один шаг, и я, блин, тебе башку на хер отстрелю!» * «Слушай, я в город всех подряд *** вонючек не пускаю. Тебя только в качестве исключения, ***. Так что добро пожаловать в мой город, по крайней мере, пока ты не вы***шься. А если будешь, ***, вы***ться — получишь под***ник и марш на *** наружу!» * «Не волнуйся, дылда. Ты ещё налюбуешься моей задницей, когда я нагажу на твою могилку''». * «''Мой город так тебе понравился, что ты хочешь лично сказать мне спасибо, да? Аплодисментов не надо, крышки и патроны мне на стол''». * «''Больше барахла для нас, больше шансов, что тебя подстрелят, и ты приползёшь сюда, харкая кровью, пока мы будем ржать и тыкать в тебя пальцами, да? Вроде неплохо''» (Мак-Криди договаривается с Путником по поводу обмена пещерными грибами). * «''Тебя что, по башке приложило? Будешь доставать меня каждый раз, когда в тот пустой арбуз, который у тебя вместо черепа, забредает мысль?» * «Эй, Принцесса, хорош мечтать о том, какой я зашибенный, и займись охраной наконец!» * «Эй, Принцесса, блин, хорош, блин, пялиться в зеркало и ответь на пару вопросов, блин''». * «''Кроме всего прочего, я не подлая стерва, как ты. Нет, я подлый стервец! Есть разница!» (Принцессе) * «Да это же моя любимая девочка''» (при встрече с Люси) * «''Мы работаем над этим, Люси, мы, блин, правда работаем. По крайней мере, больше, чем над едой для Эклера или драгоценными книжками Джозефа. Просто сделай так, чтобы они не пачкались''». * «''Мы все до сих пор живы, так что кажется, я справляюсь. Да, и у тебя никто не умирал, так что это тоже неплохо''». (Люси) * «''Да ничего особого. Разве что приходится всё время вас, остолопов, обламывать''». * «''Никто не стреляется, не истекает кровью или ещё чем, верно? Это и есть предел наших грёбаных мечтаний. А что у тебя?» * «Я уже сказал, чтобы поисковые отряды занялись этим, но, блин, Эклер требует от меня больше жрачки, а Джозеф — больше книг, так что ребята и так по *** заняты''». * «''Эй, толстяк, вмажь-ка мне немного жрачки! Твоя паршивая стряпня в самый раз подходит моей грязной глотке''». * «''Тут, ***, самое лучшее место на земле! Лучше поверь, что у меня все отлично!». * «Побрякушка, в чём дело? И если вякнешь „в пещере“ — та-акого под***ника получишь, ***!» * «Ладно, хорошо, если кто-то принесёт тебе здоровый, за***сь какой смертельный луч, не трогай его — он мой, ясно?» (Барахольщику) * «Если я выстрелю первым — следующая встреча станет последней''». * «''Вот как? Тебе больше нравится отскребать плесень с Эклером? И следи за языком, ***, когда Сэмми рядом, понял, ***?» * «Живее, блин, тупица, блин, унылая, с тобой мэр говорит, блин!» * «Эклер, неча из *** конфетку делать, всё равно, блин, не получится, лучше расскажи мне, блин, чё творится''». Fallout 4 * «''Убежище в подвале школы? У Волт-Тек фантазия кончилась?» * «Я самоучка, знаешь ли. Взялся за снайперскую винтовку, когда мне было десять, и с тех пор с ней не расстаюсь''». * «''Свободная дорога и заряженный ствол… Всё, что нужно человеку''». * «''У меня была жена-красавица — Люси… И сын — мы его назвали Дунканом». * «Мне его подарила жена Люси, когда мы познакомились… Я… я сказал что я солдат, и она его для меня сделала''». * «''Туннельные змеи рулят!» * «Институтские тостеры!» (при встрече с синтами «Института»). * «Дайте кто-нибудь мухобойку!» (при встрече с мутировавшими насекомыми). * «Ну конечно, раздавило именно отдел с печеньем!» (в супермаркете). * «Эй, смотри, это же Братство Швали!» * «Убежище… я детство провёл рядом с убежищем, остались не самые приятные воспоминания''» (возле Убежища 81). * «''Ловко! Как-нибудь меня тоже так научи''» (реакция на удачный взлом сложных и очень сложных замков). Появление Роберт Джозеф Маккриди появляется в Fallout 3 как Мэр Мак-Криди и в Fallout 4 как Маккриди. За кулисами Имя Эр-Джей Маккриди — отсылка к Ар Джей Макриди, персонажу Курта Рассела из фильма «Нечто» (1982). Галерея FO3MacCreadyNoHelmet.png|Молодой Мак-Криди без своего шлема Fo4 MacCready (without hat).jpg|Взрослый Мак-Криди без кепки FO4 Art MacCready.jpg|Концепт-арт Примечания }} de:Robert Joseph MacCready en:Robert Joseph MacCready es:Robert Joseph MacCready fr:Robert Joseph MacCready ja:Robert Joseph MacCready pl:Robert MacCready uk:Маккріді zh:羅伯特·約瑟夫·麥奎迪 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи Fallout 4 Категория:Обитатели Литл-Лэмплайта Категория:Персонажи Добрососедства Категория:Напарники Fallout 4 Категория:Мэры Категория:Дети Категория:Наёмники Категория:Караванщики Категория:Люди Категория:Снайперы